1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to skateboards such as skateboards in which one end of the skateboard may be twisted or rotated, with respect to the other end, by the user and in particular to skateboards with wheel centering springs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various skateboard designs have been available for many years. Conventional designs typically require the user to lift one foot from the skateboard to push off on the ground in order to provide propulsion. Such conventional skateboards may be steered by tilting the skateboard to one side and may be considered to be non-flexible skateboards. Skateboards have been developed in which a front platform and a rear platform are spaced apart and interconnected with a torsion bar or other element which permits the front or rear platform to be twisted or rotated with respect to the other platform. Such platforms have limitations, including complexity, limited control or configurability of flexure and cost. What is needed is a new skateboard design without such limitations.